


what in the bloody hell?

by casnovak



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Memory Loss, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovak/pseuds/casnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah wakes up in a strange building, though not everything is what it seems to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	what in the bloody hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Short oneshot based on the "Long Way Back From Hell" clip. Deviated from my usual Supernatural works and decided to create something else.

"We need a medic!"  
Sounds of misery and pain-ridden voices seemed to echo throughout the room. Being a vampire, an _original_ , the acute sense of audial perception was impossibly heightened.  
Rebekah Mikaelson was drugged, or so she thought.  
She turned around on the flimsy makeshift bed that stood on uneven ground, taking every effort she could muster up to sit up without falling back down.  
She opened her eyes.  
Dozens of nurses were almost running, going from patient to patient and inspecting their current medical condition.  
She spotted a doctor wearing a seemingly white stained coat.  
"Excuse me!" she said, trying to catch the man's attention.  
He seemed to shift nervously from one foot to the other. Something seemed to be making him uneasy.  
"Hello?" she said again, but to no avail.  
He looked at a poorly crafted notepad which had been holding a stack of papers together. His beady little eyes scanning row by row of words.  
"No, it can't be." he said.  
He dropped the notepad and started to run, away from the horrors of what he was reading.  
Intrigued, Rebekah stood up, stumbling to catch her step but quickly succeeding in balancing herself out.  
She took a few cautious steps.  
The stench of sickness and death filled the air, a smell that she was all-too familiar with.  
A few more steps and she'd be within spitting distance of the notepad.  
She stood at the foot of the notepad, observing that multiple lines of words were underlined.  
She skimmed though the annotations.  
"Unstoppable. No cure. Unknown causes."  
She looked towards the bottom of the page.  
In big bold writing, it read, "April 27, 1784."  
"What in the bloody hell?"  
An uneasy feeling had emerged from the pits of her stomach.  
She was hungry.  
The last thing she remembered was having a conversation, albeit an unpleasant one, with her arse of a brother Niklaus.  
She was hungry.  
She wondered how long it had been even since her last meal, but she knew that if she didn't eat soon, she would start reverting into an unconscious state.  
Almost immediately, her survival instincts kicked in.  
Her eyes darted around the crowded room, sizing up what would be her potential platter.  
She spotted a plump-looking woman, probably one of the nurses who was helping out in the crisis.  
Her cheeks were red, ripe with blood.  
Rebekah licked her lips, fully being able to taste the feast she was about to have.  
She made her way towards the nurse, effortlessly avoiding anything that was between her and her meal.  
The nurse didn't seem to notice her.  
In fact, no one seemed to notice her.  
She unraveled her fangs, ready to strike down on her neck when she stopped.  
The noise that was abundant within the distraught room had quieted to an impossible level.  
Confused at the sudden change, she looked up. She began to panic.  
It was gone. Everything that she had seen, smelled, almost touched, was now gone.


End file.
